


Little Brown Book of Secrets

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Also a weird mix of unrequited feelings for everyone involved, His name just appears there, M/M, There really isn't any Bakura, except for the Thiefs, like it's implied that he is there but he's not, those two know who to be with for the rest of their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Malik may be the one to cause all those weird emotions to appear in his eyes but this—a pure honest to goodness smile that reaches Ryou's eyes- only he can do this. Neither Malik nor Bakura can do anything remotely close to this. Just he can get this reaction out of Ryou. A Deathshipping drabble with hints of Thiefshipping and a little bit of implied one-sided Angstshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brown Book of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> When I say drabble, I really mean that it is a drabble- so yeah. Enjoy and stuff.

 

_"Where are you going?_

_"Outside."_

_"..."  
_

_"Alright, you caught me. I'm going on a date."_

_"Oh…''_

_"Yep."_

_"Who's your date?"_

_"You know- **him**."_

_"No, I don't think I know who this **him** is. Sorry."_

_"Bakura…?"_

 

            With his coroner eyes, Kek watched the scene unfold in front of him.

            He observed how his eyes grew forlorn at the news, how it filled up with ire at the mention of the Spirit's name, and the way it dulled with a certain emotion Kek cannot displace. It wasn't until Malik left the room that Kek saw his eyes calm down enough for him to ask the solitary question that's been bugging him ever since Malik entered the room.

            "Why did you do that?"

            He opened his eyes in surprise causing Kek to roll his eyes. Would you look at that, he actually forgot that he was inside the room too when Malik came in. Kek is actually surprised that he is even shocked with this revelation. After all, it happened all the time now. Kek should already be accustomed to being ignored while Malik is with him. With a scrutinizing gaze, Kek watched as he scrunched his eyebrows together and voiced his confusion, "What are you talking about?"

            "The eye thing- why do you do that?"

            Seeing him put on a befuddled face brought out a groan from Kek. Seriously, how can he not know what he is talking about? He does it every single time. "You know- while you're talking to Malik. You always do that. The eye thing." Pausing for a while to see his reaction only to witness nothing but complete and utter confusion, Kek clenched his fists to his sides and scrunched his face. Lo and behold, the face of evil: pouting like a five year old.

            "Ryou-!" Kek whined as he saw him laugh, making sure to elongate the last syllable of Ryou's name as he slumps. "Why do you always do this?!" He howled making sure to make his point across that _no he is not doing this to make a fool of himself_ and that he _better stop now before I show you things that will make you scream_ (the last one making Ryou laugh harder to the point of chortling). And though he is still annoyed at the way the boy is acting towards him, after Kek saw the way Ryou's eyes sparkle with mirth and appreciation, he allowed a smirk to appear on his face. Sure, Malik may be the one to cause all those weird emotions to appear in his eyes but this—a pure honest to goodness smile that reaches Ryou's eyes- only Kek can do this. Neither Malik nor Bakura can do anything remotely close to this. Just he, Kek, can get a reaction like this from Ryou.

            And in the end, that's more than enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For those wondering about Kek, it is the name I used (and will probably use again in the future) for Yami Marik (see the deathshipping in the summary? Yep). Credits to Sitabethel for the name and if you don't already know them go look for them now. Trust me, you won't ever regret it. Also, thank you for reading this. Reviews? Opinions? Violent reactions? Tell me about them! :D


End file.
